


Into The Shadows

by Gamergirl_exe87



Category: Drawn to Life (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, From the villains' point of view, Shadow Monsters, a little fanon, headcannon, unofficially fills in some of the games plot holes, will add more as i go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_exe87/pseuds/Gamergirl_exe87
Summary: A Drawn to Life fan fiction involving a few of my OCs; Shadows that work for Wilfre. First few chapters are story recaps from the game(s). Unofficial plot hole filling. Head cannons. Dark subjects.





	1. Preface - Corruption

A grey Raposa ran down the streets of the village, in the dead of night. A green book was in his arms, folded close to his heart, which was racing, along with his thoughts. Curiosity and rage had prompted him to steal it, but now another emotion had arisen within him. Fear. The book he had hidden in his arms was the Book of Life, and only the Creator, their god, was allowed to use it. But why not us, his creations? Wilfre wondered, Wouldn't we know what we need best? And who would withhold the power of a god from their own creations, anyways? We could do better. Turning the corner, he let out a sigh of relief, and entered his house. I wonder how this works? He asked himself, sitting himself at a desk, and picking up a pen. He quietly, thoughtfully opened to a page that read animals. "Not a bad idea," he murmured to himself, scribbling a crude drawing of something vaguely like a Raposa, but without the ears. He had occasionally seen them while he slept. He finished drawing the first humanoid creature,and the in was soaked into the page, magically, and he knew it was working. He drew two more. It's like a little family! He thought excitedly, waiting for his creation to appear.

Wilfre heard voices yelling down the street. He jumped with a start; he had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to have the book. He grabbed it and began to shove it into the desk drawer, but he froze when he saw a grisly creature emerge from the ground. It was black and twisted, like ink; it had no definite form, but It was defiantly the creature he had drawn, although it kept shifting and twisting, emitting a purplish glow. Sometimes the black, inky substance making up its being would float off of its body, and drift a bit before reentering the creature. "What are you?" He asked it, yelling a little, even though he was trying to keep his voice down. The fear in his voice was unmistakable. It hissed back at him in a quiet, raspy voice, "Shadow..."

"Wilfre!" A voice yelled from outside, "Wilfre has it!" It was the mayor. Wilfre grew even more afraid, and found that he was no long too scared to move; he was beyond that, his only instinct was to run. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. The Mayor burst into Wilfre's house, along with Chief Cricket, yelling out demands that Wilfre couldn't hear through his own fear. It was the final push. Wilfre ran, and realized he still had the Book of Life is his hands. He was filled with fear-induced adrenaline, and was seized by rage. He tore out the animal page of the Book of life and shoved it into his pocket. He was just going to take the one page, but he still felt spiteful. He'd do worse. He grabbed handful after handful of pages and tore them out, letting them go and flutter free in the cool, nighttime breeze. He dropped the book after only a few pages were left clinging to the cover. He glanced over his should to find the Mayor and Chief Cricket staring in shock at the pages. The Mayor desperately clawed at the pages, managing to grasp a few of them.Wilfre saw the Shadow emerge from from the darkness behind them. Two other identical creatures were with it. It's like a little family! He remembered, as he turned and ran. "I'm so stupid!" He scolded himself.

"Hey get back h-" Chief Cricket cried out, but he and the Mayor noticed the Shadows, and fled in fear of being killed. Wilfre had escaped them, anyways. The shadows didn't pursue them; they already had their target.

Wilfre ran as fast a he could away from the Shadowy monsters, but their uneven forms flowed over the ground like a river, leaving globs of inky darkness where ever they went; they still never lost the shadow that made up their bodies, like they could just make more for eternity. The snow fields were just beyond the village gate, and the ice and snow, as well as the frigid temperatures, slowed him down. The shadows soon caught up with him, and the first Shadow to be created reached for him with his slimy hands. It grabbed his ankle, as it was in a mostly liquid form. Wilfre was pulled down. The shadow began to incase him in itself. Tears began to well in Wilfre's eyes. As he was being engulfed, he let out a small, pathetic whisper, "Help..."


	2. Chapter 1 - Boosily Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilfre uses the Book of life to create a shadow that calls itself Boosily

Sixteen years had come and gone since that fateful night. Wilfre and Shadow, united as one creature, had built themselves a palace. Joining itself to a creature had made both Shadow stronger than he had been, and Wilfre gained the power too. Even though Shadow had overtaken Wilfre's body, it was still under Wilfre's control. Shadow had a powerful influence over Wilfre's mind, however, and Wilfre usually did what Shadow wanted without realizing.

The other two shadows followed Wilfre loyally, calling him their Mighty Shadow King. Wilfre originally believed they were praising Shadow, but found out that he was their creator, their god, of sorts. He was their king, and they aimed to worship and serve him their whole lives, which was a long time, considering that they had a nearly infinite life-span, only dying when killed. One of the two other Shadow Monsters was a male known as Dagger, while the other was a female known as Abyss.

The more Wilfre drew on the page, the more Shadow Monsters were formed, all loyal to him and only him. Shadow always begged Wilfre to create more, and Wilfre usually did, as Shadow's constant pestering annoyed him greatly. Of course, there were other ways a Shadow can form; through the corruption of another living being. The usual victims were animals, but occasionally a Baki would end up corrupted. The animals that got corrupted the most were bats, wolves, small lizards, and fish. None of them had any recollection of their previous lives, unless it were a Baki* (Wilfre had assumed that it had something to do with how much the creature could comprehend); and when they did, it had serious repercussions.

More! More! Shadow yelped in Wilfre's head for the billionth time that day. "Okay! Okay!" Wilfre whined in response, pulling out the page. He had made other designs throughout the years. He drew out one of his newer designs* on the sheet, a shifter, and watched as the ink faded into the paper. A few minutes later, a twisted, inky Shadow Monster rose from the floor. It flowed across the ground quickly, as it was supposed to, and had enough bulk to really pack a punch. It could shrink back down into it's puddle and hide stealthily. It was nearly formless, except that the original design he had drawn for it was always the form the the shifting creature chose to stay in if it didn't have to shift.

"What is your name, Shadling*?" Wilfre questioned it, with a tone that demanded respect.

"Boosily," He responded in a low, bristly growl.

"Welcome, Boosily," Wilfre greeted him, with a wicked grin, "To the ranks of The Great Shadow King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I plan to release two chapters at a time with this fan fiction. It will also be going up on Drawn to Life Amino, Quotev, and Wattpad.
> 
> *The idea here is that Bakis and Raposa have a more developed, humanoid brain than the animals, and so they remember there past life without consequences (Usually 


	3. Chapter 2 - Exploring the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boosily wanders around Wilfre’s castle, and meets another Shadow.

Silence. The main corridors of the dark castle were always silent and deserted. Boosily found that he quite enjoyed it, and crept around the vast, empty hallways. There, it was just him and his thoughts. He kept getting lost in the maze of walk ways, finding a place he was familiar with, and then keep on walking, over and over. He knew there was a place to socialize with the other Shadow Monsters, but did not desire to meet any of them just quite yet. He just wanted to walk and think; He was a bit introverted.

He was totally lost in his own imagination, so it caught him off guard when a feminine voice quietly asked him, "Are you lost?" Boosily quickly spun around, and found a corruption shadow behind him. It was a small fawn, hardly half a year old; the kind that stumbles around on it's spindly legs and can hardly stand on his own. ‘Which is kind of cruel, if you think about it...' Boosily thought to himself.

"No," He replied, "I'm just thinking." He turned away from the fawn, and began to walk down the hallway again.

"...May I join you?" She asked. Boosily just couldn't say no. Her voice was just so innocent sounding. Internally, he knew that the fawn had a shadow speaking to her, and that she didn't know about her former life as a free fawn. "My name is Wisp. What's yours?" She asked in a very amiable tone.

Boosily hesitated to answer, before answering, "Boosily" He wasn't comfortable talking to Wisp quite yet. He hadn't had too much experience talking to anyone in the past few hours he'd been alive. Wilfre had created him as a young adult, and he had plenty of information forced into his brain when he had emerged. ‘It's not right', Boosily thought, 'to bring a creature to life, but not let it experience things as a child. We don't learn, we just know. We don't choose, we are chosen for. It's just not moral. But... We're the bad guys, aren't we. I can't believe that. The decision over good or evil... Even that was chosen for us. We can't change that now. Perhaps, we should try and be the worst we can be, then. Be favored by the King, and live a good life.’

"Whacha thinkin' 'bout?" Wisp asked him playfully, "Having fun with your friends?" She looked up at him with glimmering excitement in her white, lively eyes. For a corrupted creature, she had a ton of childish energy, probably retained from her former life. Unlike memories and certain emotions, personality traits carried over quite easily, and it was very uncommon for a creature to have a totally changed personality than it's original form.

"No," Boosily answered her, chuckling a little, "Just something a little... Existential, I suppose."

"Ess-iss-sent-chal?" Wisp inquired, "What does Ess-iss-sent-chal mean?" Boosily laughed hard at her question, but it was her shadow that answered her, Not Ess-iss-sent-chal, you twit, existential! It means thinking of your life and existence. "Oh, sorry, esis- Exisis- bluh, existential! Thank you!" Wisp answered it.

Boosily looked at her, confused, "I didn't say anything."

"No," Wisp informed him, "I was talking to Lavender, my shadow."

"Oh," he said dumbly. 'Of course it was her shadow. What else could it be?’ He thought to himself. "What's Lavender like?" He asked. If he didn't get to learn about how Shadow Monsters worked on his own, he would learn other things on his own, even if they were as petty as hearing about someone's shadow.

"Well, she's not very nice; to me, at least. She asks me to talk to her friend Pitch, sometimes, and she is really nice to him," Wisp told him, in her usual, cheery tone, "But she calls me mean names, and gets mad when I mess up. She says that she didn't even want me as her form. I don't really get what she means by that. Something about me getting stuck in her, and she could get me out. It doesn't make any sense to me, though. We've been in the same form for... As long as I can remember!" Wisp laughs, "Lavender is really silly! Although..." she lowers her voice, as if she could keep Lavender from hearing (Which she can't; Lavender is in her head), "She insists that she's telling the truth, and it's starting to scare me."

Boosily looked down at Wisp, concerned. Corruptions learning they had a previous life they will never remember was rough on them. Boosily didn't know what he was going to say.

"I think she needs help," Wisp whispers. Boosily felt a flood of relief flow through his form. He sighed, happily, and it took his everything not to laugh at how cute Wisp was acting. He also felt really bad for Wisp, because lavender wasn't treating her correctly.

"Be very careful, ok Wisp?" Boosily commanded her, "Don't get hurt, alright?"

"I'll be careful!" Wisp giggles cheerfully, "I always am!” She pauses for a moment, and then yells "I’m hungry!” and runs down the hallway, tripping over her own feet and regaining balance right before face-planting, multiple times as she does so.

“Oh, Poor thing,” Boosily sighs to himself, “It’s going to be hard for her.” Aging was drastically slower for corruptions, and Wisp was such a small thing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Raposa are losing faith that they will ever be saved from the darkness.

(Another throwback to the game. This will happen a lot, as these events are happening simultaneously. I know it almost seems like “Filler,” but I feel it’s necessary for the story.)

The world had really dilapidated into despair after the destruction of the Book of Life. In the past 16 years, the stars flickered out, one by one. The moon grew dull, until the light that it reflected wasn’t visible, and it crumbled to dust, then the dust disappeared. The sun grew faint, and gave less and less warmth everyday, until one day, it was completely extinguished. Snow covered the ground. It used to storm, but eventually the clouds grew few, and stopped forming. The snow was spread thin, but it never melted. The water froze over, and the crops stopped growing. The food was scarce; animals were dying out because of the frigid temperatures and lack of plant life. The grass was frosted over, and dead. The flowers were wilted, shut down from the cold, and the sheer amount of water in the snow seeped down into the ground, choking and drowning their roots. A goopy shadow fog, that was not as dangerous as the Shadow Monsters’ shadow (It couldn’t corrupt you), but still pretty dangerous swept over the land, and engulfed countless areas across the globe.

It was a slow progression over these sixteen years that all this happen, and growing up in that slow progression were two particularly special raposa. The first, who had been only a year old at the time of the destruction of the book of life, was a silly, adventurous boy who strove to be the best he could be, and explore every nook and cranny he found. The other, a faithful girl who was loyal and caring towards everyone, was born a year after the destruction of The Book. These two particular raposa were the mayor’s daughter, Mari, and her best friend, Jowee.

When they were small kids, around three or four, they were taught that the creator had been devastated by the loss of The Book, and the world began to fall apart with the grief of the creator. They were told to have faith in the creator, he would one day return to save them. As the years crawled on, and the world got more and more unstable, most of the Raposa began to lose hope. They had to face facts: The creator abandoned them. He no longer cared for the species that betrayed him (Even if it was only one who had gone against them). The world was dying. Crumbling back into the oblivion it once was. The raposa had turned from begging the creator to return, to renouncing him.

The sweet children who had tried to help call the creator back, and to put their blind faith in him, were told to turn their back completely on him. One-by-one, the faith that the kids had flickered out like the stars had. All except one- Mari. Mari had faith unmatched to the rest of the raposa, even when the creator had been around. Mari desperately tried to convince anyone she could that there was still hope. Jowee, who admired Mari for her strong will and uplifting spirit used to help her. Over time, the hopelessness of the situation began to wear down on the two. Jowee’s faith dwindled down to nothing but a dream of a fairytale. He stopped exploring so much, and started spending more of his time napping. Mari found it pointless to try and convince anyone that the creator was still there for them. Instead, she spent most of her time in her home, praying, with all the doors locked.

Mari never felt more alone in her life. The population of the village was lowering everyday, and who own father had even suggested they leave. “You can’t leave!” She had told him, “You’re the mayor!” She would always remember his reply, “You can’t be mayor without people to govern.” It still gave her chills to think about. Her best friend had lost hope, her father had lost hope, even her god lost hope. She felt lost.

She felt abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, these were the next two chapters. I hope they weren’t too bad; I feel I could’ve done better. Anyways, I wanna get some things straight right now. When will I update? Whenever I do. It’s not over unless I say it is. With school coming on Tuesday, and just me being weird and needing to write only when I feel like writing or it comes out really bad, I won’t update very consistantly. Another thing: I may need to cut the ‘Two chapters per update’ thing already. It’s very nice to do, as it gives you viewers more content, but you’d get it sooner if I didn’t, so I don’t know, I may do that instead. I also might look for a co-author if I get too behind, but not right now. See ya next update!


End file.
